I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to data transmission techniques for a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of terminals. A terminal may communicate with a base station via the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base station to the terminal, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminal to the base station.
A base station may transmit data to one or more terminals on the forward link and may receive data from one or more terminals on the reverse link. On the forward link, data transmission from the base station may observe interference due to data transmissions from neighbor base stations. On the reverse link, data transmission from each terminal may observe interference due to data transmissions from other terminals communicating with the neighbor base stations. For both the forward and reverse links, the interference due to interfering base stations and interfering terminals may degrade performance.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to mitigate interference in order to improve performance.